Various types of debris catching devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an item catcher for an automobile console gap which removably covers a gap between a vehicle seat inside surface and a vehicle console and that includes an elongated, flexible body having an aperture for receiving a seat belt buckle therethrough.